Sugar
by sugar alvins girlfriend
Summary: Alvin has broke up with Brittany and for a new girl named sugar but somthing goes wrong
1. Sugar

sugar

My first story hooray

Alvin and Brittany were walking home. "Oh Alvin I love you" said Brittany. "you to Brittany" said Alvin. Then someone walked by them. She was beautiful. Alvin was drooling. Then Brittany said "Alvin she looks just like me". "I know but she is blonde." "I prefer blondes he said." "Oh well is that so!" Brittany screamed. Yep he said. I'm leaving she said. Good he said. He walked up to her and said " hey what's your name". Then she said "Sugar" without turning around to see who was asking her. She was blonde and wore purple clothes. "well you haven't turned around to see who is asking you" he said. She turned around and screamed "Alvin Seville!" "You know me." he said. "Of course who doesn't if you weren't with Brittany I would love to have you as a boyfriend." "We just broke up" he lied. "Ok I can be you your girlfriend" she said surprised. "Come to my house tomorrow" he said

Back with Brittany singing a song while sobbing "I should've known by the way you passed me bye there was something in your eyes and It wasn't right I should've walked but I never had a chance everything got out of hand and I let it slide now I only have my self to blame for falling your stupid games I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face you stole my happy you made me cry took the lonely and took me fore a ride and I wanna uh uh uh uh uh undo it you had my heart now I want it back I'm starting to see everything you lack boy you blew it put me through it I wanna uh uh uh uh uh undo it na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na oh Alvin how could you" she cried.

"You have sisters" Alvin said. "Yep I'm the leader of the sweetettes" she smiled. "I've never heard of you" he said. "That's ok" she said. "See you tomorrow" they said. The next day Sugar brought her sisters to the Seville house went to Alvin's room they said hi. that's when Sugar admits she has never been kissed be before so Alvin leaned and gave her a kiss so sweet it felt like forever for it to end. "Wow" Sugar said. We can do more than that Alvin said with a grin. So he pulled her closer and they made love till they heard a knock so they sat up turned the tv on they were glad they did it was Simon."Hey britt came by she wanted you i told her where you were at then she left bye" he said. then alvin turned the tv off took his shirt off she took her shirt off reveling her bra then took it off. "Can't have that" she said. then Alvin took his shorts off so did she they locked the door and let at stayed the the morning Sugar lying in Alvin's arms said he said. "Do you want to do it again." "yep" he said this time they got under the covers. When they were done gasping for breath Alvin said "oh Sugar that was amazing" he gasped. She agreed. then they heard a knock "its Brittany". "oh no Sugar hide in the closet and get your clothes on if she sees us she'll know what we did last night"he cried."Come in" he said. "I left the picture of me in your room" she said."Oh ok"he she came in she said "hi alviepoo"." Don't call me that" he screamed. "We are done Brittany Miller"he said. "GOOD BYE" she screeched.


	2. The Man

"Well you can come out now" said Alvin."Ok"said hopped on the bed and started making out someone knocked down the door a man unarmed "Give me the girl" he screamed! PLEASE NOT SUGAR alvin cried!"I need to talk to her you won't get hurt or her". Young lady its the police do you know about a disapearance of Brittany Miller? None of the sort officer. Well keep an eye out for her. OK officer.

That was a close one Alvin said. Now lets get back to what we were doing said sugar. OK alvin they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

POLICE POV

I can't belive Brittany Miller has gone missing. Why mayby she was kiddnapped but by who when how?We won't know for a while but we can try to find out when how who what when and why.

HOW:unown WHEN:friday 3 may 18 1010 WHO:unown WHAT:Chipmunk WHY:unown

* * *

"Alvin" Sugar screamed! "What" he said!"Brittany has gone missing"! "Why would you care" he said?"Brittany is my cousin"! "Your what"! "MY C-O-U-S-I-N COUSIN"!"Why didn'tyou tell me" ! "Because i didn't want two"!


	3. We Have To Find Her

I have Brittanys cellfone tracker said NO shes in australia!Alvin get the munks and I will get the girls meet me at the docks said girls and boys got there they hoped in 3 boats and weent we stop at paris and india i have cousins that could help said Sugar. OK they stoped at paris and saw 3 they are said walked up to the ,Sally,Anna its you said an exeited Sugar! Come on Brittanys missing said Sugar. so the got in the boats and went to ,Tina,Ally said Sugar!Brittanys missing we have to find her.

* * *

They were on there way we have to save her..........

* * *

**i neeeeeeeeeeeed help you guys give my some ideas dont be afraid to reveiw mizzy-snoozy i really want some ideas if u read this......anyway what will happen find out in the next chapter..................................**


	4. Is That You

I have Brittanys cellfone tracker said Alvin. NO shes in australia!Alvin get the munks and I will get the girls meet me at the docks said girls and boys got there they hoped in 3 boats and went we stop at paris and india i have cousins that could help said Sugar. OK they stoped at paris and saw 3 girls. they are said walked up to ,Sally,Anna its you said an exeited Sugar! Come on Brittanys missing said Sugar. so they got in the boats and went to , Tina,Ally said Sugar!Brittanys missing we have to find her.

* * *

They were on there way we have to save her..........

* * *

**i neeeeeeeeeeeed help you guys give my some ideas dont be afraid to reveiw mizzy-snoozey i really want some ideas if u read this......anyway what will happen find out in the next chapter..................................**


End file.
